El Dragon de Mis Sueños - Lemmon-
by RouseDragnearth
Summary: Hola Chic@s, lo se, sigo traumada por esta pareja y empezé a escribir un Lemmon de esta parejita así que espero y les agrade. si les gustó dejen comentarios para saber si le sigo escribiendo no, les adelanto que Gajeel es un celoso posesivo :)
1. ¿Por qué a mi?

\- _Gajeel besaba cada minúscula parte del cuello Levy, sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y su lengua exploraba el sabor de sus pechos, el DragonSlayer era hosco pero a ella le gustaba .. Demonios! Como le estaba gustando lo que hacían en ese momento, las manos de él dejaron su delgada cintura para aventurarse a una zona más intima, ella lo quería, así que no opuso resistencia, sentía sus rudas y duras manos tocándola eso la excitaba mucho, tanto que quería que la tomara en ese momento-_

**Levy: ** (Sonrojada) Ahhhhh! Gajeel .. no resisto más, uuuummm! Te necesito

\- _Levy lo deseaba tanto que su entrepierna empezó a mojarse más para recibirlo, se acomodó y abrió las piernas para dejarlo entrar, él se acercó con su típica risita burlona de conquistador, dispuesto a hacerla suya en ese momento, lo jalo hacia ella y empezó a morder sus hombros, y entonces…_

**Wendy: **(Asustada) Auuuuuchh! Levy-Chan me estas mordiendo un brazo, me duele! Despierta ya! (Gritando) Levy- Chan DESPIERTA!

**Levy: **(aún con el brazo de Wendy entre sus dientes) uuuuummm! Gaa… (Asustada) aaaahhhhhhh! Wendy- Chan.. yo.. yo te estaba mordiendo, lo.. lo siento mucho, no quería hacerlo, (apenada) agggh! Es la primera vez que te quedas en casa y ve lo que te hago.

**Wendy: **(sobando su brazo recién atacado) No te preocupes Levy- Chan… cualquiera podemos tener una pesadilla y reaccionar así (sonriendo) Charlotte y yo nos prepararemos para desayunar en el Gremio ¿vendrás verdad?

**Levy: **(sonrojada) Pesadillas? Si, eso.. pesadillas! Que mas podría ser jajajaj.. Wendy por qué no se adelantan las alcanzaré de inmediato, creo que tomaré un baño primero.. yo necesito tomar un baño.

**Wendy: **(Sonriendo) está bien, pero no tardes Levy recuerda que me prometiste traducir esos pergaminos que Natsu y Gajeel encontraron sobre la existencia de antiguos Dragones Slayer … aunque no quiero forzarte tanto en eso, anoche estuviste trabajando hasta muy tarde y me da algo de pena… pero Natsú es muy insistente y Gajeel me pregunta cada día.

**Levy: **(Sonriendo) no hay problema con eso Wendy, te aseguro que muy pronto lo terminaré y lo sabrás por completo – _dijo sonriendo y entro a la ducha-_

**Wendy: **Gracias Levy- Chan! Te espero en el Gremio _– esto Grito Wendy cerrando la puerta del cuarto de la peli azul dejándola sola-_

\- _Mientras tomaba un baño Levy se reprochaba a sí misma esos sueños tan eróticos, no era el simple hecho de tener esa clase de sueños, no era eso!, recordó que algún tiempo atrás los tuvo con Elfman, sino que ahora los tenía mucho más intensos y frecuentes que antes y lo peor es que eran con el tuercas de Gajeel, y es que no lo podía evitar porque mientras soñaba no tenia autocontrol y no podía dejar de recordar esos sueños durante el día sobre todo cuando lo veía en el gremio-_

\- **Levy: ** ¿Por qué a mí?_\- Se reprochaba Levy mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello, lista para salir al gremio-, por qué no sólo olvido lo que sueño, como la mayoría de los magos normales? _ por qué me atrae Gajeel?, el hombre que me propinó una paliza apenas me conoció, el hombre que es una bestia, un idiota que no mide sus palabras, un inculto, un.. aahhh! (suspirando) no sé ni por qué pierdo mi tiempo en esto, definitivamente yo nunca sería su clase de chica.. (sorprendida) pero que estoy diciendo? Cómo puedo pensar en eso?, (dándose un pequeña bofetada en la cara) Vamos Levy! Eres una McGarden y no puedes tener esta clase de disturbios mentales o terminaras en un manicomio como tu tía abuela.

\- _se dijo esto mirándose al espejo, acto seguido salió de su habitación rumbo al Gremio-_


	2. Chapter 2- celos de dragón

**Capitulo 2 – Celos de Dragón**

\- _En la taberna de Fairy Tail siempre es divertida, mientras algunos se reúnen para charlar, comer o jugar Póquer como Macao y Wakaba, otros como Cana simplemente están ahí para beber y dormir o pelear como Gray y Natsú .. en fin Mira siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos y la taberna siempre está llena; Levy se paro en la puerta del Gremio con los pergaminos en los brazos buscando con la mirada a Wendy y su inseparable Exeed Charlotte, de pronto su mirada se cruzo con la de Gajeel, era tan frío que con solo mirarte daba pavor, pero Levy ya había pasado esa etapa, y era capaz de sostenerle una de esas miradas fulminantes que Gajeel se gastaba, y así se engancharon en un duelo de miradas cuando de pronto vinieron a la mente de Levy recuerdos de los sueños de la noche anterior y repaso bien la figura de él, era tan alto, bien formado y rudo que rayaba en lo sexy pensaba, de pronto su entrepierna empezó a palpitar y humedecerse esto la hizo apenarse y voltear hacia otro lado, Gajeel sin embargo dejo salir una de esas risitas que a Levy le chocaban cuando noto que esta le desviaba la mirada, Levy no le dijo nada como era costumbre, no empezaría una discusión ahí mismo, no permitiría que Gajeel sospechara. Para su suerte Wendy ya le hacía señas desde una de las mesas._

**Wendy: **Levy! Estamos aquí, ven que he pedido brownies …

**Levy: -**_ sentándose en la mesa frente a Wendy- _cómo sabias que los brownies de chocolate son mis favoritos?

**Wendy:** bueno me lo dijo un pajarito.. _(Sonriendo)_ y también me dijo que eras una chica muy guapa.

\- _Gajeel quien se encontraba en una esquina del Gremio contaba con el oído bastante agudizado para escuchar las conversaciones que se daban en el Gremio era un pasatiempo que tenia, dentro de sí, agradecía que sus instintos de Dragón se lo permitieran así podía enterarse de muchas cosas que los demás no y era una suerte que Igneel y Grandine no se los hubieran transmitido tan bien a sus pupilos como Metalicana a él por tanto percibía cosas que Natsu y Wendy no, eso es una gran ventaja , pensaba, pero en ese momento solo se enfocaba en una sola conversación, la que entablaban Levy y Wendy._

**Levy:** dices que te lo dijo un pajarito.. pues yo creo que fue Jet, Droy o Mira-chan sólo ellos lo saben

**Wendy:** pues te equivocas… a parte de ellos con quien más compartes tú tiempo Levy-Chan?

\- _Cuando Wendy dijo esto a Gajeel se le escapo un gruñido de molestia, no le gustaba que la enana pasara el tiempo con nadie más que no fuera él, ya de por si tenía que soportar a los inútiles de Jet y Droy cerca de ella ¿Quién más quería robarle la atención de esa enana torpe?_

**Levy:** (Sarcástica) pues por si no te has dado cuenta paso mucho tiempo contigo Wendy y no lo sabias.

**Wendy:** ahhhh Levy- Chan creo que no estas para bromas hoy, me lo ha dicho Freed me dijo que ustedes dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la biblioteca y que había notado que esto desayunabas muy a menudo a demás de que le parecías una maga muy inteligente a parte de.. de…

**Levy:** _(apenada)_ de qué?

**Wendy:** de ser muy hermosa y lo ha dicho en un tono taaan …

\- _Wendy se vio interrumpida por el usuario de la magia de runas un chico de cabello verde y rostro pacifico que llegó y se puso a un costado de Levy con una taza de té, provocando el silencio absoluto de las chicas._

**Freed:** Me permiten acompañarlas? No me gusta desayunar solo y creo que a ustedes tampoco _(volteando a ver a Levy notando el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, le guiño un ojo)_

**Levy:** (muy sonrojada) claro Freed, siempre es un placer _(sonriendo)_

\- _Gajeel no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera y se sintiera tan densa como el metal, ese asqueroso ratón de biblioteca estaba intentando quitarle algo que ya casi era de su propiedad, a Levy, con su insoportable cara de chico bueno estaba a su lado sonriéndole y coqueteándole, no podía permitirlo, él que por fin había encontrado en Levy una posible compañera con quien emparejarse, su futuro se estaba amenazando y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a nada iba deshacerse de Freed eso es lo que haría, su naturaleza de Dragón le gritaba que lo matara y evitara riesgos pero su lógica llamó a su conciencia y le dictaba que si hacia eso ella jamás se lo perdonaría, Demonios! ¿qué hacer entonces?, fue cuando la idea apareció, hacer lo que Freed? Intentar agradarle a Levy, pero que estúpida idea! pensaba, la enana puede tratarme amablemente e intentar olvidar lo que le hice, sin embargo se que no lo ha hecho y aunque es valiente sé que me teme, pero es mía y el estúpido letrado del gremio no me la va a quitar nunca (adiós lógica y conciencia), Gajeel es de hechos y no de palabras, así que le quito a Mira un tarro de café de la charola que llevaba a servir sin importarle de quién era y se sentó en frente de Levy sin pedir permiso para hacerlo, Wendy impuesta a su comportamiento solo se recorrió para que Gajeel se pusiera cómodo._

**Levy:**_ (en un tono amable) _Gajeel te has sentado en nuestra mesa, no me digas que también quieres desayunar con nosotros?

**Gajeel:** _(llevándose a la boca su tarro de café)_ no, pero no hay mesas disponibles enana! Y además yo me siento donde quiera cuándo quiera sin que nadie pueda impedírmelo _(dirigiéndole una mirada feroz)_

**Levy:** pues … e-e-esta mesa es pequeña y ….

**Gajeel:** Le hiciste lugar al Raijin ¿no?

**Freed:** _(Serio)_ Gajeel, incomodas a Levy- Chan, será mejor que te retires

**Gajeel:** _(dejando su Tarro de manera violenta en la mesa e inclinándose hacia el frente hasta casi rozar con Freed)_ y si no quiero? Quien va impedírmelo? Tú antenitas, el niñero del gremio?

**Freed: **_(sarcástico)_ yo ni siquiera me rebajaría a tu clase Gajeel, _(ignorándolo por completo y dirigiéndose a Levy)_ Levy, me gustaría que desayunáramos en la biblioteca, es menos ruidosa además tengo algunas observaciones en las notas que me pediste revisar, Wendy nos acompañas?

**Gajeel:** mi clase? …Huyes de mi?.. Qué? .. Tienes miedo pequeño? _(dijo esto poniéndose de pie para hacer notar la diferencia de estatura entre Freed y él cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad por encima del hombro como lo hacía con resto de los magos del gremio)_

\- _Freed iba a contestar pero Levy se le anticipó._

**Levy:** Quieres dejarnos en paz? A veces pienso que no puedes ser tan animal, pero cuando tomas esta actitud caigo en la realidad Gajeel eres…. ¡un animal!

\- _Gajeel no esperaba que Levy reaccionara a favor de Freed, es más ni siquiera se había puesto a meditar como ella reaccionaria, los celos le habían cegado y ahora el aroma hormonal de Levy estaba cambiando de dulce a acido, definitivamente estaba muy enojada, él lo sabía, se había empeñado en saber todo de ella, lo que le gustaba le provocaba un aroma dulce y floral sin embargo lo que le molestaba o le irritaba la hacía desprender un aroma casi agrio, sin embargo ahora también estaba enojado con ella por preferir a Freed, para los dragones eso era un desprecio que merecía la muerte pero solo atinó a decir:_

**Gajeel:** _(enojado y viéndola hacia abajo con las pupilas contraídas)_ lo que ves es lo que hay enana, si no te gusta puedes irte al diablo.

\- _se dio la vuelta bruscamente tirando las sillas a su alrededor y salió del gremio dejando a Levy temblando de coraje y a Freed y a Wendy con una sonrisa pícara, sin decir nada ninguno de los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca principal, mientras tanto Gajeel caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad intentando despejar su enojo pateando las piedras que se encontraba en su camino y mascando una lata de refresco que había cogido de por ahí mascullando entre dientes._

**Gajeel:** estúpido Raijin, estúpida enana….

**Lily:** _(Revoloteando por encima de Gajeel) _ya estarás contento!.

**Gajeel:** uh? Lily? Tú qué haces aquí? Por qué no te largas?

**Lily:** quería saber si estabas contento con la escenita de celos que le hiciste a Levy, deberías dar gracias que es un gremio bastante ruidoso y que no se percataron mucho de lo que hiciste, aaahhhh _(suspirando)_ los pocos avances que llevabas con ella y por cierto gracias a mi, reducidos a nada… ja! Vaya que si eres inteligente eh!

**Gajeel:** Cierra el maldito pico gato tarado, que no estoy para tus consejetes ahora.

**Lily:** ah! Y ahora quieres que me calle, la verdad no peca pero bien que incomoda, pues yo me callo cuando quiera no cuando tú me lo ordenes dragonete de quinta.

**Gajeel:** Vete al diablo!

**Lily:** tu también vete Gajeel, pero solo te comento por si te interesa que están en la biblioteca muuuyy interesados en los libros de ese estante que tanto le gusta leer a Levy de ese estante del que te leyó esa antigua historia de dragones que era muy romántica y que te gustó como ella hacia voces para que no te quedaras dormido, pero ahora, no lo se, tal vez este leyendo algo para Freed.

**Gajeel:** _(Gritando) _Eso nunca paso! Yo nunca dije que me gustó además nunca le pedí que lo hiciera lo hizo por su gusto y ni siquiera me pregunto! y Cierra el pico de una vez estúpido felino alado, si no quieres morir

**Lily:** _(burlón)_ no necesitabas decirlo con la cara de estúpido que pusiste y lo obediente que fuiste cuando te dijo que irías a la biblioteca con ella fue suficiente, pero como quieras, yo me largo a ver a la linda pareja de tortolitos.

**Gajeel:** urrriiiia! Maldito Gato será mejor que no te me acerques en un buen rato.

_\- mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Fiore, Levy ardía de coraje, mientras Wendy y Freed buscaban algunos libros._

**_Pensamientos de Levy:_**Estúpido, Tonto, idiota, maldito Dragón Slayer falto de cerebro, aghhhh cómo es que se atreve.. Cómo se atreve a mandarme al diablo a mí.. Idiota .. "lo que vez es lo que hay si no te gusta puedes irte al diablo enana" maldito, maldito….

_(Sacudiendo la Cabeza)_

Basta Levy no puedes traumarte con las acciones de Gajeel al final de cuentas es una bestia indómita ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Flores y canciones? Pero que estúpida, el sólo sigue aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para molestarte como ha sido siempre, es un animal que solo obedece sus instintos, yo.. yo soy la tonta por creer que siendo amable con él podría corresponder mi camaradería soy una tonta por pensar que podría ser mi amigo, que yo podría ser su.. su..

**Freed:** Levy te encuentras bien? Te noto distraída..

**Levy:** estoy bien.

**Freed:** no has probado tu desayuno, debes alimentarte bien, no quiero que la chica genio del gremio caiga en anemia _(diciendo esto paso su mano por la cabeza de Levy tocando su suave cabellera azul)_

\- _Levy sólo agacho la vista al piso para ocultar su sonrojo, nunca había visto a Freed de otra manera que como su superior y con un gran respeto, aún seguía acudiendo a él para solventar algunas dudas, habían aprendido muchas cosas juntos y Freed siempre le traía libros extraños cuando regresaba de sus misiones con la Tribu, siempre era propio y respetuoso, compartían ese gran interés por el conocimiento además de ser los únicos en el gremio quienes entendían el lenguaje de las runas y gracias a eso habían logrado forjar una solida amistad, todavía recordaba cuando se unió al gremio, ella solía hacerse menos por su magia y entonces conoció a Freed ya unos cuantos años mayor que ella siempre estaba leyendo algún libro, era muy educado al hablar, se sorprendió mucho cuando la pequeña Levy logro entablar una amena conversación con él con la misma propiedad y cordialidad, desde entonces de cuando en cuando Freed buscaba a Levy para tener una buena charla o analizar algunos puntos, le había ayudado a perfeccionar su magia trayéndole libros buenos y raros de los que Levy absorbía el conocimiento y lo utilizaba para sí misma con una naturalidad tremenda que por ocasiones sorprendían al mismo Makarov con su desarrollo y astucia, a fin de cuentas lo que le debía sólo eran favores. Aunque hacia un corto tiempo Freed se mostraba un tanto extraño y cariñoso con ella su comportamiento era distinto siempre era amable y cordial pero por ocasiones pensaba que la cortejaba y esto empezaba a inquietarle pues él era un hombre muy apuesto, inteligente, cabal .. después de todo su familia lo aprobaría de inmediato solo al saber su nivel de mago, pero también pensaba que tal vez lo estaba mal interpretando y Freed solo estaba llevando a un nivel más alto su amistad._

**Levy:** _(sonriendo) _estoy bien Freed! Es sólo que ya no tengo hambre

**Freed:** mmmmmm, fue por el altercado en el gremio, ese Gajeel en verdad no acostumbra medir su lengua.

**Levy:** es un animal _(Exaltada)_

**Freed:** _(Sorprendido) _pero bueno Levy! Has sido tú la que me dijo que solo necesitaba un poquitín de cariño para que se acostumbrara a la sociedad y dejara de ser la bestia salvaje que sigue siendo y nunca dejara de ser.

**Levy:** si, lo dije pero yo nunca dije bestia salvaje Freed, … creo que me equivoque.. Fallé ..yo .. lo intente, lo trate amablemente, le ofrecí mi amistad sincera aún después de lo que me hizo pero el solo quiere molestarme, reírse de mí y tratarme como a una estúpida cuando se le antoja _(llorando)_ yo.. no sé que le he hecho ..por qué siempre me trata mal desde que nos conocimos apenas me vio y propino una paliza, pero me duele más su actitud actual que los golpes de aquel entonces.

**Freed:** vamos Levy _(tomándola por los hombros)_ no te acongojes por un animal como Gajeel o voy a pensar que lo amas _(dijo esto con una sonrisa picara)_, ¿por qué te empeñas en defenderlo? A fin de cuentas es un bruto.

**Levy:** y tu por qué te empeñas en atacarlo Freed?

**Wendy:** _(incomoda)_ aaahhh .. yo voy a dejar las charolas del desayuno al servicio, ahora vuelvo.

**Freed:** _(sereno)_ bueno, no lo estoy atacando, pero no estoy diciendo nada que salga de la verdad acerca de su persona, y no me gusta que te pongas mal porque Gajeel no te corresponda Levy, tu .. tu le tomas demasiada importancia a ese tipo.

**Levy:** no es eso… es que…yo pensé que nos estábamos llevando un poco mejor y…

**Freed****_:_**_ (tierno y sobando los brazos de Levy)_ ya.. ya .. Pequeña no te pongas mal por ese tonto.

\- _Desde una de las ventanas de la biblioteca se encontraba Phanter Lily observando y escuchando lo adentro sucedido-_

**Lily:** Vaya, vaya con el Freed! Ese sí que no pierde el tiempo, se da el lujo de abrazar a la enana mientras que Gajeel lo único que hace es hacerla llorar, Ja! Si Gajeel viera esto.

\- _Detrás de Lily acababa de llegar Gajeel y escucho lo que Lily acababa de decir_

**Gajeel:** _(seco)_ si viera qué?

**Lily: **_(Sorprendido) _Gajeel! Qué demonios? Desde cuándo espías a los demás?

**Gajeel:** desde que tú también lo haces gato tarado y cállate que no me dejas ver bien, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo ese imbécil con la enana? ¿No la estará tocando verdad?

**Lily:** _(tratando de tapar la visión de Gajeel)_ no, no, no para nada.. he .. jeje Gajeel por qué no nos vamos no es de buena educación espiar a los demás y …

**Gajeel****_: _**_(estallando en risa) _ jajajaja yo no sé de esas cosas gato… _(serio)_ qui-ta-te.

**Lily:** Gajeel no! Ya vámonos

**Gajeel:** _(dándole un manotazo a Lily) _apártate… uh?

\- _Gajeel atino justo en el momento en el que Freed tomaba a Levy por un brazo y acariciaba su barbilla, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sollozaba_

**Gajeel: **_(histérico)_ pero qué demonios? Por qué ese estúpido está a menos de un metro de ella y por qué le toca la cara?, un momento por qué llora la enana?

**Lily:** _(detrás de él sobando su cabeza)_ Adivina genio! Quién siempre la hace llorar! Aaahh bingo Gajeel lo hace. Y quien crees que la consuela eh Gajel? Pues el antenitas y .. ¿uh? Gajeel? Dónde estás? Gajeel? .. qué diablos? Esta dentro de la biblioteca.

\- _Gajeel no pudo soportar ver a Freed tan cerca de Levy en ese momento su control se perdió lo único que quería era romperle uno a uno cada hueso a Freed._

**Levy:** _(sollozando)_ Freed por favor discúlpame, no me gusta que me veas así, yo estaré bien.

\- _En ese momento Gajeel cruzaba la puerta del salón de la biblioteca, Levy se encontraba de espaldas pero Freed pudo verlo totalmente, y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Gajeel abrazo a Levy_

**Levy:** _(sorpendida)_ ah? Freed…

**Freed:** aquí estoy para ti pequeña.

\- _El Dragón Slayer de Hierro hervía de coraje en ese momento, ya no tenía conciencia de nada._

**Gajeel:** _(temblando de coraje)_ NO LA TOQUES!

**Levy:** _(separándose de Freed) _Gajeel? Qué te pasa

**Gajeel:** _(ignorándola por completo y viendo fijamente a Freed)_ Voy a matarte pedazo de mierda.

**Freed:** _(burlon y desenvainando su inseparable espada) _bueno, no me agrada la pelea con gente de tu clase pero por esa vez..

**Gajeel: **voy hacerte cachitos basura Raijin.

**Freed:** ja ja ja vamos inténtalo marginal traga chatarra aquí estoy.

**Levy:** Freed, Gajeel que les pasa par de locos, esta es una biblioteca y…

**Gajeel:** _(Sin Verla y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza empujándola hacia atrás apartándola de en medio)_ Cállate enana! Tetsuryūken (_espada del dragón de hierro)_ –dijo convirtiendo su brazo en una espada-

**Freed:** ja! Eres tan vulgar que te vez patético.

**Gajeel:** hoy es mi día de suerte antenitas, y por desgracia tu último día. - dijo esto en tono sádico convirtiendo su reciente brazo espada en sierra, iba dispuesto a despedazar a Freed-

**Freed: **Yami no Ekurityūru _(escritura oscura)… (no termino el encantamiento rúnico)_

**Levy:** (posicionándose entre ambos) pero qué les pasa a los dos, este no es lugar ni momento (dirigiéndose a Gajeel) no te entiendo, de verdad no sé por qué tomas esta clase de actitud por cosas tan minúsculas como lo que paso en la mañana en el gremio, sólo era una mesa Gajeel.

**Freed:** _(sereno y Sonriente)_ por qué va a ser? es un animal.

**Levy:** y a ti te encanta seguir sus juegos? Freed, no me lo creo de ti.

**Gajeel:** si, yo soy un animal y una bestia pero tú eres un jodido cabrón aprovechado .. Apártate enana o también te tocara

**Freed:** no te permitiría que jamás le hicieras daño a Levy basura. Yami no Ekurityūru: itami _(escritura oscura: dolor)_

\- _Freed envío runas hacia Gajeel pero el DSlayer lo desvio rápidamente posicionándose más cerca de Freed_

**Levy:** No Gajeel!

**Gajeel:** Tetsuryū no Gō Ken (puño del Dragón de hierro)

_–dirigiéndolo al abdomen de Freed, pero antes de ser tocado por el ataque del Dragon Slayer se tele transportó en forma de runas detrás de Gajeel_

**Freed:** _(siniestro)_ Yami no Ekurityūru: itami, itami, itami. _(Escritura oscura: dolor intenso)_

\- _Levy no pudo describir el por qué de su reacción pero el primer impulso fue proteger a Gajeel , ella sabia el cruel dolor que podría sentir por ese ataque, y sin pensarlo corrió y se puso en medio de ambos, Gajeel recién daba la vuelta para encarar a Freed._

**Levy**_**:**__ (Gritando preocupada)_ No Freed, no! _\- de pronto-_ Solid Script: Rescript Runes: Change Target_ (Escritura Solida: Reescritura de Runas- cambio de destino) – y las runas de Freed no tocaron a Gajeel._

**Freed:** Levy! _(Asustado)_ qué acabas de hacer pequeña!

**Levy:** _(cayendo al suelo aun con su pluma de punta brillante) _no es correcto….

\- _Gajeel apenas reaccionaba, no entendía muy bien lo que había hecho ella pero por la cara de Freed no debía ser nada bueno, en ese momento vio como Levy caía al suelo diciéndole que no era correcto para después retorcerse de dolor en el piso de la biblioteca ante la atónita mirada de Freed._

**Levy:** _(adolorida)_ agghhhhh!mggggfffk!

**Gajeel:** _(inclinándose hasta donde ella estaba)_ Enana!, eso era para mí, tu debilucho cuerpo no lo soportara, Enana!? Respóndeme! Levy?! Mierda, mierda… _(Dirigiéndose a Freed)_ tú idiota quítale el dolor.

**Freed:** no puedo idiota, no era originalmente para ella, Levy lo reescribió para quitarlo de ti pero el hechizo tiene que llevarse a cabo así que solo cambio de depositario, como no lo reescribí yo la única que puede quitarlo es ella; Levy,… pequeña .. Sufrirás el dolor hasta que el hechizo termine. _(Agachándose hasta ella para tocar su cabello)_ Por qué te interpusiste por Gajeel?

**Gajeel:** _(apartando de un empujón a Freed de Levy)_ Grrrrr!

**Freed:** _(sorprendido)_ me estas gruñendo?

\- _Gajeel tomo a Levy entre sus brazos ignorándolo, cuando Freed intento acercarse de nuevo Gajeel volvió a gruñir apretando a Levy contra su cuerpo._

**Gajeel:** _(viendo enfurecido a Freed) _no … la toques!

\- _Freed desvío la mirada de pronto vio la pluma de Levy y se giro a cogerla del piso_

**Freed:** (sonriendo) lo tengo! (girándose hacia Gajeel) Ya sé cómo! Uh? Gajeel, Levy? Qué demonios a dónde se la llevó?

\- _En ese momento entro Wendy a la biblioteca un tanto asustada_

**Wendy:** Freed? Que han sido todos esos gritos? Dónde está Levy chan?

**Freed:** Wendy, Wendy…. Gajeel, él estúpido dragoncito de hojalata se la llevó y no sé a dónde.

**Wendy:** Gajeel? Pero..? ¿Gajeel estaba aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

**Freed:** Gajeel vino aquí con tantas ganas de pelear conmigo que .. yo.. yo herí un poco a Levy y cuando revertiría el hechizo Gajeel ya no estaba y se había llevado a Levy.

**Wendy:** queeeeee? Le-chan herida? Por ti? De Gajeel no lo dudo, pero por ti? Freed tu jamás lastimarías a Le-Chan.

**Freed:** es un cuento largo Wendy, ven acompáñame a buscarlos y te explico qué pasó, tu olfato me es de utilidad ahora, no quiero que Levy sufra las siguientes 5 horas.

\- Freed y Wendy Salieron de la biblioteca a toda prisa, necesitan encontrar a Levy para evitarle el efecto del ataque de Freed pero ¿a dónde diantres se la llevo Gajeel?


	3. Raptada?

**Capitulo 3- Raptada?**

**\- Chicas y chicos (si es que chicos lo leen) antes que todo Una Enorme Disculpa a todos, lo siento mucho de verdad! aceptaré todos los tomatazos con estoica dignidad porque sé que no tengo excusa decente con que argumentar el descaro de dejar abandonada esta historia .. sólo me queda dejar el capitulo Lemmon que les había prometido, en un momento de inspiración casi y termino otro cap pero quiero ver como aceptan este.**

**PD: tomen en cuenta que tengo más lemmon preparado para esta historia (si lo sé soy un cachonda :3)**

**Sin más preámbulos, con ustedes el Capítulo 3**

\- Levy recupero la conciencia a media tarde, todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido como cuando había intentado entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, se sentía apaleada, pero .. un momento ¿dónde estaba? Se encontraba tirada boca arriba de cara al despejado cielo, no se escuchaba barullo ni grilla, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de la naturaleza misma y el incomodo canto de las cigarras, definitivamente estaba lejos de casa.. lejos de Magnolia?, ¿pero qué demonios hacia en ese lugar? Entonces empezó a recordar: la biblioteca, Freed, Gajeel, las Runas… ahh si, lo recordaba, por momentos perdía la conciencia por el intenso dolor pero recordaba bastante bien sentir que la llevaban cargando como un saco, recordaba a Gajeel golpeando sus mejillas.. ya esta! Ese tuercas de Dragon Slayer me va a escuchar pensó mientras se sentaba, por lo visto se encontraba en un depósito de metal porque lo único que había alrededor eran montones de metales variados-

Levy: uuuuggghh! Todavía duele...

\- Se enderezo para encontrarse con aquel mote de músculos bronceados y ojos intensos mirándola fijamente, estaba sentado en el suelo con una caja en sus manos.

Gajeel: Vaya! Ya era hora enana pensé que no levantarías el culo del suelo Jamás!, sabes que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vigiar de ti?

Levy: (Frunciendo el seño, - cómo era capaz de hablarle así después de que por su culpa había terminado en esa situación-) a sí ¿Cuáles? Zurrarle a cualquiera que cruze en tu camino?

Gajeel: (Riendo pícaramente) Gehe! si, bueno. Pasatiempos..

Levy: (Sarcástica) aaaah claro pasatiempos… los pasatiempos los inventaron las personas que no tienen nada importante que hacer cerebro de tornillo.

\- Gajeel cayó en la conclusión (por enésima vez) que tratar de ganarle a Levy en juegos verbales nunca había sido su fuerte. El no se andaba con rodeos y solucionaba las cosas a golpes después de todo para él esa era la mejor forma y además se ahorraba mucho tiempo sin tener necesidad de hablar tanto.

Gajeel: (poniéndose de pie y Lanzándole la caja que tenía en sus manos) toma.

Levy: (poniéndose de pie también y quejándose) auuchh! Gajeel, las cosas se dan en las manos no se lanzan como proyectiles. ¿qué es esto? Ummm (abriendo la caja que contenía, solo frascos con aparentes medicinas y frutas) esta es … medicina de Poliushka-Sama?

Gajeel: Si, y me costó mucho que esa vieja bruja me la diera, todavía tengo restos de paja en el cabello, me acabo una escoba por la cabeza y todo esto es culpa tuya, así que quiero que te tomes la jodida medicina de una vez. Y después de eso tendrás que zamparte las frutas para que te nutras, eres una debilucha que necesita desarrollo por eso te afecta cualquier ataque.

Levy: (terminando de sorber la medicina y frunciendo el ceño) no me insultes Gajeel.. Baaaakaaaa!

Gajeel: (pícaro) tuve que frotarte la medicina por todo el cuerpo ¿sabes?

Levy: Kiiiiaaaaa! Noo es verdad!

Gajeel: uh? por qué lo dudas?

Levy: (sonrojada) bueno… etto..mmmm (después de un minuto de pensar levantó la cabeza en modo arrogante) porque si hubiera sido así no hubiera despertado tan tarde y no me dolería el cuerpo tonto, además olería a bálsamo de Poliushka- Sama; dahh!

Gajeel: (con cara de fastidio) Tch! Qué no te puedo ganar una?

Levy: No.(dijo tajante ) además si terminé así fue culpa tuya que no se te olvide, así que no me vengas con eso tonto dragonete (cruzando los brazos girando sobre sus caderas, dándole la espalda a Gajeel)

Gajeel: (seco y directo) ¿Por qué?

Levy: (sorprendida) ha? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

Gajeel: por qué te interpusiste en mi pelea con el letradito. (Dijo eso haciendo énfasis en que se refería a Freed)

Levy: (sin ver a Gajeel aún dándole la espalda) ¿Por qué entraste en la biblioteca pegando de gritos y buscando pelea con Freed?

Gajeel: (irritado) y por qué te dejaste que él te tocara?

Levy: (Seria) esto no es un juego de quien tiene la mejor pregunta, contéstame y punto;(suspiró y después de un breve silencio dijo)… mira las personas charlan Gajeel ¿lo sabías? Y para eso también se acercan un poco, algunos lo hacen más que otros como Freed y….

Gajeel (Visiblemente irritado) no me jodas enana! Ni intentes tratarme como retrasado, el imbécil estaba a menos de un metro de ti, te tocaba el rostro y tú se lo permitiste. Ja! El muy cabron lo único que quiere es follarte y tu no me dejaste matarlo, o ¿es que lo querías? - dijo esto cambiando el semblante de su cara-

Levy: (enfadada) basta ya! No me hables así, tú no eres nadie para recriminarme nada Gajeel, no tienes derecho a nada…tu..

\- Levy fue interrumpida por Gajeel quien la empujo contra un contenedor plantándosele en frente cercándola con sus brazos a los lados, la veía fija y directamente, se notaba su enfado sus facciones eran duras y sus ojos estaban enmarcados, ella ya había visto esas facciones antes en él pero nunca con ella-

Gajeel: ¿lo querías?

Levy: (Sonrojada) Gajeel, déjame… a ¿qué te refieres?

Gajeel: (Irritado) no finjas no entenderme! Sabes que te estoy preguntando diretamente si querías tirarte al "Letradito", ¿lo querías? ¿Quieres emparejarte con él? – Dijo eso apretando más a Levy contra el contenedor tomándola por los hombros-

Levy: (muy sonrojada casí a punto de llorar de enojo) ¿cómo te atreves? Eres un idiota… por qué me hablas así? No soy una cualquiera como con las que estas acostumbrado tratar, dirígete a mí con respeto.

Gajeel: (seco y directo) porque tengo celos.

Levy: (Sonrojada y Sorprendida)Ga.. Ga.. Gajeel!

Gajeel: (sin dejar de verla) y porque no me cabe la puta idea de que quieras emparejarte con otro macho antes que conmigo. (Sonriendo de lado) gehe! Sé que quieres hacerlo conmigo.

Levy: (patidifusa) qué? y quién demonios te dijo que quería acostarme contigo tonto?¿quién te crees engreído? Estás loco; (sacudiéndose) suéltame Gajeel! Quiero regresar a casa ahora! – Dijo en un tono que casi sonaba a orden-

\- Gajeel al contrario de soltarle apretó el agarre contra sus hombros emparejando su rostro con el de Levy-

Gajeel: quién me lo dijo?... Tú.

Levy: serás idiota! Yo nunca te lo he dicho.

\- Gajeel la soltó de los hombros y ella se sintió liberada pero para su sorpresa la tomo por la cintura jalándola hacia él apretando el cuerpo de Levy contra el suyo levantándola del suelo, Chocando su frente con la de ella, Levy se quedo muda y él simplemente le dio un lengüetazo en los labios; ella abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se habría imaginado aquello, Gajeel no dijo nada solo le dió un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla y empezó la cadena de besos hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, para el cuerpo de Levy aquello era la gloria, de verdad lo quería, pero su conciencia y fuerza de voluntad eran más poderosas que su deseo e inesperadamente empujó a Gajeel separándolo de su cuello a lo que él respondió con un gruñido, por lo visto se la empezaba a pasar bien y la enana terminaba con su diversión-

Levy: (agitada y sonrojada) Cómo te atreves? Tú de qué diablos vas?

Gajeel: (Divertido y sonriendo de lado) gehe! Por qué te escandalizas enana? Solo fue un beso para demostrarte que lo quieres tanto como yo.

Levy: (irritada) ni siquiera fue un beso Gajeel; Me lamiste! Y eso no demuestra nada, eso no quiere decir que "lo quiera tanto como tú" cabeza de tuerca!

Gajeel: gehe! … bueno.. (Olisqueando el aire) tu aroma no me dice lo mismo …

Levy: (sonrojada y apenadísima) kiiiiiiaaaaaaa! No me huelas ….

Gajeel: (olisqueando una vez más el aire) bah! – dijo esto y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas- tu aroma dice que lo quieres aunque lo niegues y te tomaría en este momento si no tuvieras la sangre, a mi no me importa mancharme pero a las hembras como tu les incomoda aparearse durante esos días.

Levy: (irritada) cómo te atreves insolente!? Eres un cerdo Gajeel!, además no soy una "hembra" soy una mujer y no me "apareo" se… se hace el amor, tonto animal. Cómo es posible que me huelas aún cuando estoy en mi período, es qué no tienes ningún respeto por los demás? a nadie le gusta que vayan por ahí oliéndolos como si fueran que.

Gajeel: (interrumpiéndola) oye enana! No es como si los Dragon Slayer pudiéramos evitarlo ¿entiendes?

Levy: ahhh? Wendy, Natsu, Laxus..ellos..

Gajeel: (viendo confundido a levy) Qué si ellos también pueden? Ja! Por supuesto, el idiota de Salamander no aleja su nariz del trasero de la coneja durante esos días, Vaya que si no se despega! (refunfuñando por lo bajo) no puedo creer que el idiota de Salamander haya convencido a la coneja de emparejarse con él antes que yo a la enana, sí que me lo está poniendo difícil.

\- Levy mantenía un alegato sola ya que Gajeel se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos-

Pensamientos de Gajeel: ¿Por qué habla tanto? … y por qué mi cuerpo reacciona tan eróticamente al tener esa enana cerca, es decir, es muy pequeña para mí apenas si me llega al pecho, no es una mujer fuerte, a decir verdad creo que una ventisca podría llevársela volando gehe! (sonrió en sus pensamientos) eso sería gracioso, ¿ por qué diablos me gusta tanto observarla? (-Repaso la figura de la chica que parloteaba frente a él-) es baja de estatura pero tiene buenas piernas, su cintura es pequeña y me vuelve loco, sus caderas son redondas, pronunciadas, amplias y perfectas gehe! Tiene el trasero perfecto para hacer travesuras… bueno no esta tan bien dotada de las defensas delanteras como la Coneja o Juvia pero apuesto que puedo abarcar uno de ellos con mi mano…(ladeando la cabeza) y si mejor lo tomo con la boca? Gehe! Haré eso.. maldita sea! Metalicana me molería a golpes si supiera cómo me siento ahora! (…) es que es su aroma ella.. ella huele delicioso, desde que ataqué Fairy Tail en mis tiempos con Phantom lo primero que detecté al llegar a la ciudad fue su aroma, de todos las malditas hadas que se encontraban en la ciudad su aroma era el único que me incitaba a seguirla (…) Joder! Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo aquella noche .. esta enana tiene agallas.

\- Gajeel se encontraba inmerso en estos pensamientos cuando algo que dijo Levy lo volvió a la realidad-

Levy: y quiero regresar a Magnolia ahora! Freed debe estar preocupado ¿ha? Siquiera me escuchaste?

Gajeel: (levantándose del suelo) No.

Levy: (demandante) Dije que quiero ir a casa…necesito descansar.. no sé donde estamos… dónde estamos? Esto parece un depósito de chatarra

Gajeel: (sarcástico) no me digas?

\- Levy infló las mejillas e hizo el ademan de hacer berrinche y zapatear en el suelo pero aún sentía molido el cuerpo y al primer movimiento se quejó –

Levy: Gajeel … eres unn… auchhh ugghhh! – se quejó-

Gajeel: (Viéndola de reojo) Va a llover – dijo secamente-

Levy: (enojada) ahh? Pero qué, ahora te dedicas a dar el pronóstico del tiempo? ¿a dónde vás Gajeel, Gaajeeeel – y él siguió caminando simplemente ignorándola- Bakaaaa! – Grito ella- bien me iré yo sola no necesito que vayas conmigo.

\- Levy se echo andar por entre el depósito de chatarra y Gajeel siguió caminando sin verla, se sentó sobre un montón enorme y empezó a zampar metal – Gehe! No irás a ningún lado – dijo mientras mascaba. Ella caminó sin rumbo alguno dió una vuelta por aquí otra más por allá y no había caminado mucho hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse se avecinaba una tormenta por lo visto.

Levy: Oh dios, si que tiene futuro como meteorólogo! Lo que faltaba … además no encuentro la salida a este laberinto de metal… yo … me perdí aquí…. Agggghhh (exclamó y cruzo los brazos), no podía creerlo estaba en un lugar que no conocía, empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de una tormenta venidera y para rematar Gajeel la había dejado sola sin importarle) Gajeel! Dijo en voz alta a modo de queja.

\- Volteo para buscar un lugar en que refugiarse del agua que empezaba a caer con más fuerza, aaahhh!- exclamó con sorpresa al tropezarse con el pecho del Dragón Slayer que la miraba fijamente.

Gajeel: por qué me gritas? No estoy sordo, de hecho escucho mejor que los demás, te gusta mojarte? -Dijo burlescamente-

Levy: no quiero mojarme (dijo ella hinchando las mejillas y dándole la espalda de nuevo)

\- Gajeel sonrió de lado y la cargó echándosela por un hombro como si fuera un costal, ella pataleaba y le daba guantones en la espalda que a él parecían no dolerle en lo absoluto porque empezó a carcajearse hasta que Levy se rindió y solo dejó que la llevara, llegaron a un enorme especie de contenedor de barco con un pequeño porche al frente, al parecer había cruzado ya todo el depósito de metal porque se avistaban arboles y una cerca, - Justo a tiempo- dijo Gajeel porque la tormenta empezaba a caer de golpe y el aire empezaba a intensificarse, empujo la enorme puerta y entraron. Dentro se encontraba la luz encendida, Gajeel la bajo de su hombro no tan cuidadosamente.

Levy: auch! No te enseñaron el concepto "frágil" verdad? – dijo Levy observando aquel lugar, era enorme o se veía así por no tener muchas cosas?, el piso parecía sobrepuesto de madera, había una mesa amplia con una sola silla, una lámpara y varios trozos de metal regados por aquí y allá, un estante claramente para libros pero sin libros, un sillón y sobre el sillón una guitarra, definitivamente ese lugar pertenecía a Gajeel!, había otra puerta pero no se intereso mucho en ella, volteo y del otro lado una enorme cama, un aparente guardarropa y otra puerta, Gajeel le lanzo una toalla; quieres secarte? Le dijo como si nada y se tiró en la enorme cama, a su parecer era enorme pero a Gajeel se le acomodaba bastante bien, ella se paso la toalla por el cabello y los hombros empezaba a secarse las piernas cuando levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos color rubí que la veían fijamente de una forma extraña, Gajeel levanto un brazo y le señalo una puerta muy cerca de la cama – el baño- le dijo serio tirándose de nuevo hacia atrás en la cama cruzando los brazos por detrás de su nuca, Levy entro en el baño y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo – No espíes tonto-

Gajeel: Gehe! No me hace falta .. Desde aquí puedo olerte

Levy: Kiiiaaaaaa! No digas eso –y dio un portazo; una tina! Dijo, es bastante amplia necesito un baño- empezó a desnudarse mientras la tina se llenaba, después se metió, el agua estaba deliciosa y empezó a relajarse, no sabía porque pero el saber que Gajeel estaba del otro lado de la puerta más que darle miedo la hacía sentirse protegida-

Pensamientos de Gajeel: Maldita sea! Me duelen las pelotas, tomar prostitutas no está resultando y la enana no da su brazo a torcer… por qué demonios la elegí a ella, ahhh! Metalicana, no me dijiste que hacer en estos casos, siempre dijiste que confiara en mi corazón y mis instintos…. eso es! mi olfato.. Puede ser que la enana no sea para mí y que el olfato me engañe…..no!, demonios!, a Gajeel RedFox nunca le falla el olfato, esa enana … ese aroma… -dijo olisqueando el aire, detectando el aroma almizclado de Levy del otro lado de la puerta definitivamente le gustaba olerla, sobre todo cuando no estaba enojada , su olor era dulce y frutal olía a libros y tinta también pero eso que importaba ese era el aroma de una hembra atrayendo a un macho, Metalicana si le había enseñado eso, pero había algo más en ella, antes había olfateado y se había apareado con muchas magas y humanas y la verdad cuando lo hacía no le importaba si quedaban satisfechas o no, le importaba satisfacer sus propios deseos y punto, nunca había sentido la necesidad de protegerlas como a esa enana torpe, tampoco había sentido culpa por ellas ni ganas de reclamar como suya a una hembra y mucho menos sentir celos como le pasaba con Levy, Qué demonios le pasaba? Estúpido Metalicana pensaba, debió haberme explicado también eso, ahora lo único que quiero es emparejarme con la enana pero la tonta se resiste, tengo que hacerlo pronto antes que el idiota del letrado la consiga, no se lo voy a permitir, la enana sólo es mía, - Gajeel se sorprendió a el mismo teniendo esos pensamientos- que demonios! Vamos Gajeel para que te engañas! Esa enana te gusto desde que la conociste, que tal vez no fue un gran comienzo pero más atraído por ella que por nadie te uniste al estúpido gremio de Salamander y el Stripper, - estaba en estos pensamientos cuando Levy salió del baño con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y otra en su cabeza-

Levy: Gajeel! He dejado llenando la tina para ti, anda a tomar un baño ¿ aún no para de llover?

Gajeel: (saliendo de sus pensamientos)…qué? Yo no quiero bañarme..

Levy : (jalándolo por un brazo a levantarlo de la cama) anda .. te hará bien – dijo ella en tono complaciente y amable, ese tono al que Gajeel siempre obedecía cualquier petición con el simple hecho que ella se lo pidiera en ese tono y refunfuñando y gruñendo entro al baño-

Pensamientos de Levy: acaso pensaba que me vestiría delante suyo? Este hombre está loco! No puede ser! Mi ropa esta escurriendo .. Tendré que quedarme en interiores y esta toalla hasta que seque y con esta lluvia no creo que sea pronto, uuumm (girando hacia el guardarropa de Gajeel) que habrá allí (Levy se caracteriza por ser curiosa) – abriendo una de las puertas- dentro del guardarropa no había la gran cosa unas cuantas camisetas un par de botas y una gabardina.

Levy: y? si tomo una?- tomo una camiseta de Gajeel e instintivamente la llevo a su nariz, olía a oxido, a bosque, a sudor … a hombre, Levy recordó unos momentos antes cuando él la traía cargada sobre su hombro, Gajeel le había acariciado los muslos y estaba segura de que era a propósito, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar con el recuerdo, sus pezones se pusieron duros y su entrepierna palpito- ahora no!- pensó, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y se giró sólo para encontrarse con aquella musculosa anatomía aun mojada y en completa desnudes-

Levy: (muy sonrojada) aaaaaaahhhh! Gaa.. Gajeeel (tapándose la cara) por favor cúbrete.

\- Ella estaba súbitamente apenada no era el hecho de verlo desnudo, antes lo había visto en interiores, pero nunca antes lo había visto sin ellos y además con aquella casí dolorosa erección, cómo se atrevía a presentarse así frente a ella?-

Gajeel: gehe! (Caminando hasta Levy) tu olor te delata enana! Ahhh (viendo el guardarropa abierto y a Levy cubriendo su cara con su camiseta) dices que yo soy un animal, pero tú eres la que se excita con mi ropa (estallando en carcajadas) jajajjajajajajjaa lo vez, no somos tan diferentes.

\- De pronto Gajeel vió la mano de Levy estrellarse contra su mejilla, sintió un cálido y ligero ardor, ella ¿le había abofeteando? Antes ella le había tocado, zurrado con algunos objetos e incluso ligeramente acariciado pero nunca se había atrevido a abofetearle directamente, se quedó patidifuso ante la reacción de la enana, pero él no iba a dejar que Levy se quedara con aquel bofeteo la tomo con una mano por las mejillas apretando haciendo que los labios de ella casi se juntaran verticalmente y así con la boca entre abierta le dio un beso, introdujo su lengua en aquella pequeña y carnosa boca haciendo que Levy gimiera por el contacto tan sucio que el Dragon Slayer llevaba a cabo, se quejo y en un acto desesperado logro zafarse de Gajeel cayendo de trasero en el suelo-

Levy: (llorando y limpiándose la boca) eres un maldito!

Gajeel: bah! No sé por qué te resistes tanto, te gusto igual que tu a mí, tengo ganas de aparearme contigo maldita sea! Qué es tan difícil de entender?... Uuuh? Por qué sigues con la cara tapada?

\- Levy cubría su cara con las manos estaba completamente apenada por aquello además Gajeel seguía completamente desnudo y con aquella atrevida erección parado frente a ella diciendo estupideces.

Levy: Por qué no te vistes?... quiero irme ahora…

Gajeel: Siquiera me estabas escuchando mujer?, y no me da la gana de vestirme estoy cómodo así … y ni sueñes con irte de aquí .. qué? Quieres ir a encontrarte con el idiota de Freed pues no te irás a ningún maldito lado…primero tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver (sonriendo de lado sarcásticamente) gehe! Si es que puedes … qué enana me sigues teniendo miedo?

\- Esas palabras ofendieron a la pequeña hada ella no acostumbraba temer a nada y En un impulso de coraje Levy tomo a Gajeel por el pene estirándolo hacia abajo provocando sorpresa en él.

Levy: yo hace mucho que dejé de temerte!

Gajeel: oi enana! Eso no es bueno! Gehe! Si lo quieres es todo tuyo solo tienes que tratarlo con cariño.

\- Entrando en el juego de Gajeel ella estiró un poco mas provocando que él expresara una mueca de dolor, el pene quedo muy cerca de su cara y Levy se peguntó como sería el contacto intimo con aquel enorme mástil, seguro me parte en dos pensó y curiosa por naturaleza nata también se preguntó que se sentirá saborear semejante falo nunca había tenido uno tan cerca menos entre sus manos y cierta rubia le dijo que la forma más fácil de dominar una bestia de Dragón Slayer era empezar por su amiguito y casí por reacción instintiva a los consejos de su amiga acerco sus labios a aquel mástil vibrante, apenas si rozo con sus labios un poco de la carne de Gajeel este emitió un gruñido.

Gajeel: si vas arrepentirte de este agarre, si vas dejarme con las ganas y a salir corriendo mejor suéltame.

\- Levanto la cara y le vio la expresión contenida que tenia mientras le sujetaba el pene por el inicio; los ojos de él estaban cerrados y su mandíbula se apretaba dándole a su cara un aspecto no conocido para ella, Gajeel entreabrió los ojos y la miro hacia abajo en un aspecto que le pareció suplicante- Tienes Miedo Pequeño?…. Exclamo ella en tono dulce y sin más introdujo la cabeza de aquel pene en su boca haciendo pequeñas succiones, aquello fue un afrodisiaco instantáneo para Gajeel, aunque también estaba sorprendido, su Levy su pequeña enana le estaba haciendo una paja oral, demonios debo estar soñando se decía, pero abría los ojos y veía a la pequeña Levy lamiendo desde el inicio hasta la punta su pene y eso lo hacía vibrar casi sentía que ronroneaba del placer que ella le estaba proporcionando, notaba que no era una experta por los roces de los dientes contra su carne y eso le gustaba, rectificaba la teoría que tenia basada en su olfato de que no había sido de ningún macho, le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo, su pequeña enana lo mimaba de esa forma y él pensaba dejarse consentir así que bajo una mano y la puso suavemente en la cabeza de Levy marcándole ligeramente el paso que debía seguir con su boca, esa carnosa boca que le estaba matando, para ese entonces ella ya tenía el control de la situación estaba realmente concentrada en lo que hacía y verdaderamente eso era tan excitante, era como hacer el amor de otra manera pensaba, ya había leído varios libros y no era una novata en la materia, bueno no teóricamente hablando, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer ya había escuchado antes a algunas magas platicar de lo mucho que les gustaba a los hombres aquello, además de que era una gran ayuda cuando estabas en tu período, pero jamás lo había llevado a la práctica esa era su primera vez, le gustaba aquel sabor era algo que no podía explicar pero instintivamente empezó a subir y bajar su mano por aquel falo enorme sin dejar de lamer y succionar escuchaba los gemidos de Gajeel incluso algunos sonidos guturales y estaba segura de que ronroneaba; le gusta! pensó,… y a mí también.. aumento el ritmo de la succión sintió cuando Gajeel se inclino un poco hacia el frente para detener una mano en el guardarropa y emitir un gruñido, durante todo ese tiempo el mantuvo los ojos cerrados ella lo había observado por momentos pero en ese instante ella aun con la cabeza de aquel mástil entre sus labios levanto la vista y se encontró con aquella intensa mirada, la observaba diferente incluso se podría decir que lascivamente, ella sostuvo esa mirada saco su miembro de la boca y le pregunto: - ¿Te gusta? A lo que él contestó: Enana, no conozco macho cuerdo al que no le guste que se lo chupen, Levy Sonrió… eres un sucio! dijo y volvió a lo suyo, él sonrió y coloco de nuevo una mano sobre aquellos mechones azules acariciando lo más suave que podía, de pronto dentro de su propio éxtasis escucho los gemidos de ella, el olor a hembra le inundaba el olfato y le anticipaba el próximo orgasmo de Levy así que sin más saco el mástil de su boca y la lanzo (literalmente) sobre la cama aterrizándola boca abajo apenas si le dio tiempo de reaccionar le jalo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo dejándola solo con aquellas bragas rayadas, así boca abajo la tomo por la cintura jalándola hacia atrás dejándola en cuatro patas hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, Levy sintió el duro roce de aquel falo entre sus piernas y reaccionó: No! No Gajeel! Te he dicho antes que no quiero .. además…además..

\- Gajeel: además.. además que? puedo oler que ya no estas sangrando (completo él)… ya lo se, se que tienes miedo (dijo esto agachándose hasta la espalda de Levy para lamerle la espina dorsal arrancándole un gemido a ella) gehe! Siempre hay otras maneras pequeña Levy– y diciendo esto le arranco de un tirón lo que le quedaba de ropa-

\- Ella estaba consciente de que había quedado completamente desnuda pero en aquel momento su libido estaba por encima de conciencia y pudor alguno y al contrario de reusarse al contacto se inclino un poco más levantando sus caderas, esto le permitió una vista panorámica a él quien observo por un momento esas caderas blancas, sedosas y tersas y un poco más debajo apenas se dejaba ver un poco de piel así que abrió las piernas de ella para dejar ver esa parte rosácea perfectamente depilada, húmeda y palpitante acerco su mano y acarició ligeramente su entrepierna y ella ahogo un pequeño grito Gajeel había tocado su clítoris y la había hecho estremecerse profundamente lo quería, si! quería más de aquello y él lo sabía así que siguió masturbándola haciéndola quejarse y lanzar pequeños gemidos; Levy se encontraba extasiada por las caricias que Gajeel le daba, de pronto el dejo de acariciar con sus dedos y ella sintió aquel grueso mástil retallarse contra la entrada de su vagina.

\- Levy: No Gajeel!

\- Gajeel: (tomándola por la cintura) no entrara nada, pero también quiero sentirte – dijo para después deslizar su pene a lo largo de su vagina -

Gajeel empezó un vaivén de pequeñas embestidas chocando su carne contra la de ella acariciando con su pene toda la intimidad de la chica sin llegar a penetrarla a lo que ella respondió con intensos gemidos que provocaban el mutuo placer en Gajeel , sintió como él aumentaba el vaivén jadeando como un animal acariciando sus caderas dando pequeñas palmadas en ellas que las hacían enrojecerse y ella contestaba con chillidos y gritos, si que lo estaban disfrutando para Levy aquello era algo completamente nuevo y excitante y para Gajeel, él nunca había gozado tanto con una hembra, incluso sin ser penetrada Levy le estaba proporcionando el mayor placer que había sentido, su instinto animal le decía que la tomara fuerte y la penetrara sin contenerse por todas las partes posibles hasta saciarse, sin embargo una sensación desconocida le impedía hacerlo, no quería hacerle daño o lastimarla, ese algo le obligaba a reprimir el lado sádico que lo caracterizaba, además sabía que si le lastimaba, la pequeña hada no le dejaría tocarla nuevamente, por fin casi había logrado aparearse con ella y era excitante, de pronto sintió a Levy restregarse por voluntad propia a lo largo de su pene, frotando frenéticamente gritando su nombre eso le anunciaba el próximo orgasmo de su pareja, asi que aumento el ritmo de las embestidas provocándose con eso también su propio orgasmo.

Levy: (gritando) Gajeel! Ahhhh tonto dragon! Ooohh por dios! No, nooo pares!

\- De pronto ella exhaló en voz alta largamente y se detuvo, por un segundo él sintió algo tibio y húmedo escurrir por su mástil y sin dejar de embestir sintió como las pelotas se le entiesaban, estaba a punto de correse, Levy aun no salía de su extasis cuando sintió los enormes chorros de espeso y blanco semen estrellarse en su vientre y escurriendo entre sus piernas, sus piernas flaquearon , cayó boca abajo en la cama hundiendo su cara en el colchón y Gajeel se desplomó a su lado agitado y viendo al techo, por minutos se quedaron en silencio como tratando de digerir lo pasado momentos antes solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada, Gajeel no se lo creía como era posible haber tenido aquella corridona con la enana, definitivamente tenían que repetirlo, estaba a punto de tomarla nuevamente cuando un sollozo de ella freno su intención.

Gajeel: (sorprendido) eh? Enana que pasa?

Levy: (Sollozando sin darle la cara ) ...

Gajeel: (serio) te arrepientes?

Levy: (aun sin darle la cara giro la cabeza negativamente) n.n..no, pero…

Gajeel (la tomo por sorpresa de la cintura y la junto hacia el abrazándola por completo) entonces no importa nada más.

\- Por toda respuesta ella coloco su brazo sobre el de él en una forma cariñosa y se acurruco en su pecho, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía segura en ninguna parte y ahí entre sus brazos era como estar en un bunker impenetrable, ambos sentían una relajación intensa y la cálida lluvia que arrullaba el silencio entre los dos los llevó al mundo de los sueños en el que el tiempo no tiene noción.


End file.
